In the related art, a multimedia terminal (for example, refer to PTL 1) has been known which performs communication with an operator who is a communication partner existing in a separated location, and enables a user to exchange various pieces of information with a feeling of facing the operator.
The multimedia terminal disclosed in PTL 1 includes cameras and three displays, captures a face and vicinity of hands of the user using the cameras, and transmits captured pictures to a terminal of the operator. In addition, among the three displays, the multimedia terminal causes a first display to displays the face of the user, causes a second display to display multimedia information, such as text, still images, and moving images, and causes a third display to display a touch panel and an input panel on which it is possible to input characters, symbols, and the like. Furthermore, the multimedia terminal includes a microphone and a speaker.